Storm Hawks: Inner Truth
by WondaGal
Summary: Aerrow discovers the truth about his family and his destiny. He goes on a quest to set everything right, but all is not well in Atmos. Cyclonia is rising once again. This time Aerrow must journey alone to stop Cyclonia.
1. Chapter One: Dream

AN: This is my first Storm Hawks story. It's centered around Aerrow mostly, but the other characters do come into play.

* * *

Chapter One  
Dream  
(Aerrow-POV)

I walked down a dark hallway and heard two male voices talking.

"It's the only way to win."

"No it's not! The Talons plan on taking away everyone's freedom and they torture, imprison, and kill people, Ace. How could you even bring up such a plan?"

"I'm sorry for thinking of my daughter. Cyclonis will kill Ariella."

"We'll hide her and Aerrow away with Narcisa and Kale."

"Very well." The man walked out of the room and muttered, "Sorry brother, I'm only doing what's best for my daughter."

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had dreamt of that dark hallway before, but I still didn't know what it meant.

My squadron and I had returned from the Far Side a few months ago after defeating Master Cyclonis, but there were still Terras to defend against the Raptors and beasts.

We were flying over an uncharted Terra when a blast hit us.

I looked through the periscope and didn't see who was firing at us, so there was no point in sending Finn and Junko to the cannons.

"Stork, take us down to the Terra. Let's get a better look at who's shooting at us," I told Stork.

He did as he was told, but reminded us that "It spells doom to land on an uncharted Terra."

We rode out of the condor on our skimmers and found the Terra empty. Suddenly we were shot at. I performed the Lightning Claw and shot it at the attackers, the firing stopped and people stepped out. They all began to ask me questions.

"Lightning is it really?"

"Where's Narcisa?"

"What happened to your son?"

"I think you have me confused with someone else," I replied.

They all sighed and walked away. Everyone was gone, except two people, a girl and boy around my age.

"Welcome to Terra Avalon," the girl greeted us, "I'm Ariella and this Kale. Sorry about the attack, we don't get many visitors here you see."

"I can see why, this place is a dump," Finn muttered loud enough for us to hear. Piper smacked him.

I noticed Kale eyeing my insignia.

"You're the Storm Hawks?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm Aerrow, and this is my squadron, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kale and Ariella replied.

Piper smiled at them.

Junko grinned.

Piper spoke up, "Isn't this where Lightning Strike lived?"

Kale walked off. Ariella's face fell.

"This was his home, yes. You could say that Kale and I were close to his family," she replied.

"Let them be on their way, Ari," Kale told her.

"They can help us Kale, we can't keep this up on our own."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"There's a prophecy that states that four Strikes will lead Atmos to greatness and remove the barrier between Atmos and the Far Side. We could use some help and after all, this once was the Storm Hawks' Terra."

"We'd be happy to help," I replied.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter Two: Lightning

AN: Here's chapter two. Enjoy. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Two  
Lightning  
(Starling-POV)

The High Councilman slammed his fist down on his desk.

"They've gone to Terra Avalon?!" he exclaimed.

"They've decided to stay there to help the civilians," I replied.

"What?!"

"It's too soon for the boy to realize who he is," a Councilman replied.

"No it isn't," I heard a familiar voice say. It was Arygyn. "Aerrow is the youngest Sky Knight in history yes, but that doesn't mean he can't know about his family and what really happened to his parents. Everyone has kept it from him long enough. He already feels like something is coming because of the dreams he's been having. The boy is seeing visions of the past. I've been giving them to him. He needs to know."

The High Councilman narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Aerrow can find out, but what he does afterwards may determine Atmos' fate. We may all live or we may all die."

* * *

(Ariella-POV)

I walked into the ruins of our birth home and found Kale sitting on a piece of rubble holding a photo of our family.

"Could it really be Aerrow?" he asked.

"How many other Sky Knights do you know that can pull off the Lightning Claw?" I asked.

"It can't be. He died that night. Didn't he?"

"Maybe…maybe not. Kale, the point is that guy out there is Aerrow and he's the only family we've got aside from each other."

"We've got your Dad."

"Yeah, and he was the one who got us into this mess in the first place. Besides he was blown up months ago by the psycho witch, Cyclonis."

"We can't leave with him."

"They're stuck here since Stork reported that an engine needed repairs or they'd crash land on the next leg of their adventure. They were lucky their landing was soft. Think about it, Aerrow is your older brother and my cousin. Wouldn't it be nice if the three of us were together again?"

"I guess so, but he's a Storm Hawk and a Sky Knight, I don't want to be a part of what he is."

"You're just saying that because you're worried."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Admit it, Kale, you don't want to go down that same road that Ace and Lightning did."

"I am, okay? I wake up at night from dark visions, Ari. I can see Aerrow dead and I killed him. It scares me. "

"You care about Aerrow, you have since we were little."

"I haven't seen my brother in years, Ari! He doesn't even know who we are!" Kale picked up his blade and turned so that his back was to me.

"Kale, you're one of Lightning Strike's sons. It's your duty to_"

"I am not a Sky Knight!" He turned around and swung at me. A blue blast narrowly missed my body. He fell to his knees. "I'll never be what my Dad wanted me to be. Aerrow has it all, he's got an amazing squadron, he's a legend in Atmos, and he's a Sky Knight. He's everything that Dad wanted us to be."

"That doesn't mean you have to give up." I placed a hand on his shoulder. Kale was sensitive when he was talking about his Father, but he always opened up to me. "Now, what do you say, we dig up the old rides and give Aerrow a lesson on his family tree? "

Kale smiled and I helped him to his feet. "Let's go," he agreed.

We rode on our skimmers to the Condor and made sure our Storm Hawks insignias were visible.

Piper noticed immediately. So did Aerrow.

"Where did you get those rides?" he asked.

"There's something you need to know, Aerrow," I told him. I handed him a photo of our family.

"What's this?"

"A photo, of the three of us as kids, with our parents."

Aerrow's eyes widened.

Piper gasped.

"Grab your skimmer and come with us brother, we have something to show you. We'll explain everything once we get there," Kale told Aerrow.

Aerrow went away and came back with his ride immediately.

We took him to our ruined home.

"Was this our home?" he asked as he dismounted the skimmer.

"It was once, yes," I replied.

"What happened?"

"Well, it all began the night my Father, Dark Ace, decided that my safety was more important to him than anything else. I heard him and Uncle Lightning arguing about the Talons, but I was five and didn't think anything of it. Ace wanted to surrender because Cyclonis threatened me, but Lightning refused and promised to hide me away with you, Kale, and your Mother, Narcisa. Ace went along with it, but he struck a deal with Cyclonis. He would kill Lightning if she would spare me. She didn't know about you or Kale because Ace had never mentioned you. Ace was true to his word. In the first Battle for the Atmos, Lightning fell by his brother's hand and so did the rest of the Storm Hawks. Cyclonis kept her word as well. No harm came to me and I would remain untouched on Terra Avalon. Narcisa was heartbroken, but fought her grief and protected the three of us from the Talons. She did all she could, but it wasn't enough. The Talons broke into our home and Narcisa shut us in a closet, telling us to stay silent. We obeyed and I could hear her screams as the Talons killed her. They opened the door of the closet and we huddled together in the corner. The Talons advanced on us, but they couldn't harm us because of the Oracle, she was a free wandering spirit and saved the three of us from the Talons. Narcisa's dear friend, Soral, took us in. She raised us and took us on an outing to Terra Neverlandis, but our ship crashed there and you got separated from us. When the rescue ship arrived, they left without looking for you. Soral eventually passed on and Kale and I remained on Terra Avalon. I had a feeling you'd come back and you did."

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

Ariella and Kale hugged me and I embraced them back.

"We have your back, brother," Kale told me.

"Always," Ariella added.

"Come with us, there's so much in the Atmos for you to see," I told them.

Kale was reluctant, but eventually smiled and grasped my shoulder.

"We'll go with you, Aerrow," he declared.

We rode back to the Condor and Junko had made the necessary repairs to the engine. Stork was preparing for lift off. They parked their skimmers in the hanger bay and dismounted them. I handed them each a uniform complete with armour.

"Piper found them in the storage closet," I told them as I led them into the hallway. I gestured to two empty rooms, "These will be your rooms. The bridge is through those doors and the hanger bay is through those doors over there. Get changed and meet me in the hanger bay for some flight training."

They nodded and found me and Radarr in the hanger bay a few minutes later.

"We're ready, cousin," Ariella told me.

I turned around and found my brother and cousin decked out in their Storm Hawks uniforms and armour. I grinned.

"Grab your weapons and let's hit the skies," I told them. Kale sheathed his blade in the sheath on his back. Ariella sheathed her crystal blades on her belt. They mounted their skimmers and we rode out into the sky. I noted that Finn and Junko were watching from the bridge windows.

"Okay, Ari, Kale, let's see what you got," I told them as I leapt onto the wings of my skimmer and Radarr took over piloting.

Ariella and Kale nodded at each other and flew at me. Kale jumped up and slashed the air with his blade and a blast of blue energy fired at me. Ariella jumped and twirled in the air with her blades unsheathed and a sonic burst of blue energy rushed towards me. Radarr veered us out of the way.

"Not bad," I complimented them. They smirked.

"Kale, Aerrow, look!" Ariella called out. She gestured to an approaching skimmer.

"It can't be," I whispered.

"He died months ago" Kale added in agreement.

"It is, he's back," Ariella whispered.

We landed on the landing strip of the Condor and watched as the Dark Ace did the same. He dismounted his ride and walked toward us with his hands raised in surrender.

"Let me explain," he told us calmly.

I pushed him to the ground.

"How could you?!" I shouted, "How you could just backstab your own brother?! Did you even realize what that would do to my Mom or me or Kale or Ari?!"

"Aerrow, please, I know he's done a lot of horrible things, but he's still my Dad," Ariella whispered.

I let him stand up and crossed my arms. Kale placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ariella, good to see you," Dark Ace greeted Ariella.

"I wish I could say the same," she replied.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?"

"Of course I am. My Aunt and Uncle were slaughtered because of you."

"Why are you here?" Kale asked.

"To explain what happened because there's something you don't know. That night when the Talons attacked our home, I killed them, but I was too late to save Narcisa. The Oracle was there, protecting you three. She told me that I had made a mistake and it would cost me everything. I understood. She told me that one day, once you three were reunited, that you'd lead Atmos to peace with the Far Side. She whisked you three away and I saw her leave you three with Soral. The Oracle told me that someday I would need to make peace with you three and tell you what happened to your Mother, Ariella," Dark Ace explained.

"Who was she?" Ariella asked.

Kale and I made to leave them alone, but Dark Ace stopped us. "Stay, I'd rather not keep this from you two," he told us before turning to Ariella, "Her name was Nova and she was Narcisa's best friend. That's how we met. We went out for a while and then I proposed. She said yes and we were wed. Three years later, we had your sister, Katalina, and you were three, Ariella, and that's when Cyclonis first came to me. She offered me a place in her ranks. I refused and she killed Nova for my defiance, then took Katalina away from me. I was heartbroken. I didn't want that to happen to you, so that's why I did what I did. I realize that I divided our family, but I had little choice."

Ariella was sobbing in Kale's embrace by the time Dark Ace had finished.

"I know you had little choice Dad, but did you ever think about how hard my life would be?" she asked.

"I didn't. I only thought about what I would do if Cyclonis killed you," Dark Ace replied, "I want to make things right."

"How?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

I looked at Kale and Ariella and they nodded. I turned to the Dark Ace, "We'll go with you, but that doesn't mean we trust you."

We rode away with the Dark Ace and landed on a ruined Terra.

"Where are we?" Kale asked.

"The Lost Terra Siren," the Dark Ace replied. He walked on and we followed. "This is where our family's legacy began."

The Dark Ace came to a large stone door and pushed it open. We all entered and found ourselves in a tomb.

"This is the Strike tomb," he told us.

"So, this is where…they are?" Ariella asked. The Dark Ace nodded.

We walked on, passing many skeletons along the way. The Dark Ace grabbed a lit torch and walked down a hallway. We found three coffins sitting in a row. The middle one was the largest.

The Dark Ace turned to the three of us.

"I had hoped that no one in our family would ever have to stand in this room," he admitted.

"Are these them?" Kale asked.

"Yes."

The Dark Ace walked toward the middle coffin and took off the lid. "This is Lightning, my older brother, the Uncle of Ariella, and the Father of Kale and Aerrow." Lightning had red hair like Kale and I, but his eyes were closed and I had no desire to open them, it would make his death more real. The Dark Ace moved to the coffin on the right and removed the lid. "Narcisa, Lightning's wife, my sister in law, Ariella's Aunt, and Aerrow and Kale's Mother." Narcisa had brown hair, but her eyes were closed, so we couldn't see what they looked like. The Dark Ace moved to the coffin on the left and hesitated. This coffin must contain Nova. He removed the lid. "Nova, my bride, Ariella's Mother, Lightning's sister in law, Narcisa's sister in law and best friend, and Aerrow and Kale's Aunt." Nova was a blonde and I could see that Ariella had her face, but her hair colour was Dark Ace's.

Ariella's hands began to shake. Kale fell to his knees before Lightning's coffin. I just went into shock.

"Every year, I come here, to beg them for forgiveness. I was reason they were killed. I was the reason that you three nearly wound up in here as well," Dark Ace told us.

We all looked at him in surprise.

He stroked Nova's cheek and tears began falling from Ariella's eyes.

"You're forgiven," she told him as Kale and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Dark Ace replied.

Ariella hugged her Father and began to sob. He hugged her back. Kale and I just stood there, stunned.

"It's so tragic to see them like this," Kale whispered.

"I agree," I added. We spent a few more moments there, until I spoke, "We should get going. We've got a squadron waiting for us."

Goodbyes were exchanged and then Ariella, Kale, and I were in the air again. We landed on the landing strip of the Condor and stopped in the hanger bay.

"Aerrow, we've just received a message from Terra Atmosia," Piper told me, "They've summoned us to make us an official squadron. Can we go?"

"Sure," I replied. Piper went off to tell Stork to set a course for Atmosia. I kept looking in the direction she had gone in until Kale threw an arm over my shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Wow Aerrow, you never mentioned that Piper was your girlfriend," he told me.

"She's not," I replied.

Kale smirked. "Not yet, you mean, " he replied.

I playfully shoved him and we landed on Atmosia an hour later.

We rode over to the Council building (Stork rode his Storkmobile). We entered and the Head Council man looked at us.

"Everything's in order, I just need your names and positions on the team," he told us.

"Aerrow, Sky Knight and leader."

"Finn, wingman sharpshooter."

"Junko, flight engineering and heavy ballistics."

"Piper, navigation and tactics."

"Stork, carrier pilot."

"Ariella, weapons and combat specialist."

"Kale, scout, tracker, and recon specialist."

"And this is Radarr, our mission specialist," I added.

I signed the document and it was official, the Storm Hawks finally received recognition.

Later, I was in the bridge of the Condor, when I heard a hard slap and Ariella screaming, "And don't ever touch me again!"

Ariella walked into the bridge and Finn walked in after her with a handprint on his cheek.

"Leave it be," Ariella told us as we all opened our mouths to ask what had happened, "Let's just get on with our work."

Later that night, Ariella stood out on the outer deck and Kale and I watched her.

"I'll talk to her," Kale told me, "You should get some sleep. After all, you're the leader of this squadron, if you can't function, none of us can."

I smiled at him and went to my room.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three: Storm

AN: So this is Chapter three. Enjoy. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Three

Storm

(Kale-POV)

After Aerrow left, I went out onto the outer deck to talk with Ariella.

"Ari, what happened?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to leave it," she replied.

"Aerrow and I care about you and we're worried."

She sighed. "I was with Finn in the hanger bay, and I was fixing his crossbow and he tried to kiss me, so I slapped him across the face and told him never to touch me again."

"That's my cousin! Finn deserved that slap."

She smiled. "Kale is it wrong to feel like I'm missing something?" she asked.

"What do you think you're missing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I know that whatever it is, it's coming fast."

"You don't need to worry, Aerrow and I are here for you."

"Thanks Kale, that means a lot to me."

I kissed Ariella's forehead and she went inside to sleep.

The next day, I was in the hanger bay with Ariella and Aerrow. Aerrow was looking at a set of blades on the wall, while Ariella and I sparred. The three of us knew that those blades where meant for Katalina.

"You know, she could still be out there," Ariella stated as I dodged her kick.

"Yeah, right. Ari, it's been years, if Kat were alive, she would have shown up by now," I stated.

"So you're saying, you've given up on her?"

"No, I'm just being realistic."

"What about you, Aerrow?"

"I don't know, Ari. She could still be alive, but it's been years. If we were going to look for her, where would we start?" Aerrow asked.

Ariella and I stopped sparring. She walked over to Aerrow's side.

"We could start at Cyclonia's current resting place. Please Aerrow, if she's alive she'll only be sixteen, I don't want her out there on her own, and I know that you don't either," Ariella persuaded.

"Alright, we'll go," Aerrow agreed. Ariella gave me a victorious smile. We walked into the bridge and Aerrow spoke up, "Listen up everyone. We have a rescue mission!"

Everyone turned to Aerrow.

"We're going to Cyclonia's ruins to save Katalina Strike," Aerrow declared.

Finn's jaw dropped. Piper smiled at Aerrow and nodded. Stork began to set a course. Junko grinned and went back to work.

"Are you crazy?!" Finn asked.

"Finn, she's one of us, and we Strikes protect our own," Aerrow stated.

"Well what about the rest of us? I mean in case you haven't noticed, but you haven't exactly been around a lot. You're this team's leader and Sky Knight and yet you're off with them doing whatever it is you Strikes do. Every time I see you, you're talking to them, but when you notice me, you stop. What's the big secret Aerrow?" Finn demanded.

"Finn, it's not important."

"One of the things I learned from being on this team is that trust is important, if you don't trust me, then I can't trust you."

"Finn, leave him alone," Piper told Finn.

Finn walked out of the bridge and angrily slammed the door behind him.

I placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Finn just doesn't understand, but he'll come around," Piper assured my older brother.

"There it is, the remains of Cyclonia," Stork stated. We looked out the window in awe.

"To your rides," Aerrow commanded.

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

Piper, Junko, Ariella, Kale, and I rode out to the ruins.

"These ruins go on for miles, how are we going to find Kat?" Kale asked.

"We'll find her Kale," I assured him.

"Kat!" Ariella called out.

"Katalina!" Piper called.

"Hey guys over here!" Kale called.

I went over to where Kale was and found a girl with raven hair.

"She's unconscious, but she's alive," Piper stated.

I sighed in relief.

Katalina came around and looked at Ariella, Kale, and me.

"Aerrow…Ari…Kale…what's going on?" she asked.

"Everything's going to be fine Kat," Ariella stated as she hugged Katalina.

"Piper, Junko, head back to the Condor, we'll meet you there," I told them.

They nodded and left. When they were far enough away, Kale turned to me.

"You know that it's for the best right?" he asked.

"I know, but what am I supposed to tell them?" I asked, "I can't keep this up. It just doesn't feel right."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and turned to us.

"The four Strike children are together again," it stated. I turned and found Starling. I noticed that Ariella and Kale had their weapons drawn.

"It's okay, she's a friend," I told my brother and cousin. They put away their blades and turned to Starling. "What brings you here, Starling?" I asked.

"I've come because the four of you have been summoned to Terra Neverlandis. I'm not sure who summoned you, but they told me to tell you four to come alone. Good luck."

Starling left and I turned to my family.

"If we're going to Terra Neverlandis, we'll need supplies and I need a certain co-pilot," I stated, "So let's head back to the Condor."

They nodded and we rode into the hanger bay of the Condor. I called for Radarr. He appeared and perched himself on my shoulder.

"Hey Radarr, you ready to go on a mission with us?" I asked. He chirped excitedly.

We all made to go to the pantry, but Finn stopped us.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out on a mission, with my brother and cousins," I replied.

"Why am I not surprised? What's so important that the rest of us can't go?"

"I can't say, I've been forbidden to."

"Then why are you taking Radarr?"

"He's been with me and my family since the four of us were kids."

Kale and Ariella returned with supplies and strapped it to Kale's ride.

"Kat will ride with me," Ariella stated as she and Katalina mounted their ride. Radarr sped over to the side car on my ride and Kale mounted his ride.

"Coming Aerrow?" Katalina asked.

I nodded. I mounted my ride and we rode out of the Condor.

* * *

(Finn-POV)

I walked into the bridge and found Piper, Junko, and Stork working.

"Am I the only one worried about how much time Aerrow spends with those three?" I asked.

"Yes you are. The rest of us may not know exactly what's going on, but Aerrow has told us all that he can," Piper explained.

"He hasn't told me anything."

"Read this and you'll realize why Aerrow has to keep so many secrets."

Piper handed me a scroll. I opened it and began to reading:

_Four Strikes, two sons and two daughters. Two brothers and two sisters. Four cousins. Each with skills of their own shall be born and divided. One shall be taken at young age by darkness. One shall take refuge on an abandoned Terra. Two shall remain in one place. Divided they will fall, but united they shall stand._

_Each shall gain powers, but only one shall become a Sky Knight._

_Once the four Strikes are united__

"What happens when they're united?" I asked.

"We don't know. The scroll won't let us read any further," Piper replied.

"So, what is all of this supposed to mean?"

"The scroll tells us the story of the Strike children."

"But what happens after they're united?"

"No one knows. Aerrow is limited in what he can tell us. The only thing he can tell us is what's written on the scroll, we're not supposed to know any more than that until after the Strikes do whatever it is that they need to do."

"Why did he give you the scroll?"

"I asked him about something Kale said and all Aerrow did in response was give me the scroll and tell me that everything he was allowed to tell me was written on the scroll."

"That still doesn't explain why Aerrow needs to be all secretive."

"Don't you get it Finn?! Aerrow, Kale, Ariella, and Katalina are all part of some kind of prophecy. They have a destiny to fulfill and only they know what it is."

* * *

(Ariella-POV)

We landed on Terra Neverlandis and noticed a fort there.

Aerrow smiled.

"Radarr, why don't you go see if the fort is still the same on the inside," Aerrow suggested to Radarr, who scampered off.

Kale turned to Aerrow, "So that fort was your home until you found the Condor?"

"Yeah it was."

We turned around and found a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Calista and I'm a prophet sent to you by the Oracle. She wanted me to tell you that the answers you seek lie in the place you twice visited, even though you were forbidden to go there," the hooded figure told us.

"The Forbidden City!" Aerrow realized. Calista smiled.

"Will we succeed?" I asked.

"I cannot say, but I wish you luck, nonetheless," she replied.

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

Calista disappeared and I turned to my family.

"If we're going to the Forbidden City, then you three had better be prepared for some dangerous traps," I told them.

"Don't worry Aerrow, we've been through worse," Ariella assured me.

"Aerrow, can we talk about the scroll?" Kale asked.

I nodded and we went inside.

Radarr went to check the rides and supplies. I turned to me cousins and brother.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The scroll says that even though one of us is a Sky Knight, the other three have Sky Knight like powers. What does that mean?" Kale asked.

"It means that each of you has a move that you can perform with your weapons."

"We don't even know what our moves are."

"Spar with me and I'll tell what they are."

Kale went first. He raised his blade and flung it down, which shot rays of blue energy.

"The Electric Storm," I told him.

Ariella took her turn and flipped onto the ground. She landed on one hand and pushed off again and I could see the energy coming at me from where she placed her hand on the ground. Then she used her blades and fired a blast at me.

"The Sonic Shockwave," I told her.

Katalina was the last to show me her move. She used her double blade ended staff and flipped up in the air and hovered there. She glowed blue and flipped once while firing a blast from both ends of her staff, which eventually formed into one giant blast.

"The Double Edged Strike," I told her before turning to all three of them, "Those are all pretty powerful."

"Aerrow, do you think we stand a chance?" Katalina asked.

"I think so, but we're up against ourselves, so who know. All we can do is try," I replied.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four: Forbidden

AN: Here's chapter four. Enjoy. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Four

Forbidden

(Katalina-POV)

We landed near the Forbidden City and found four shadowy souls there.

"Good, you made it," one of them told us.

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked as Kale silently drew his blade. Ariella pulled her blades out as well. I pulled out a rod, extended it to a staff and then popped out the blades.

"We are spirits from the Far Side telling you that the Oracle needs to see you," their leader stated. The Oracle appeared and looked surprised to see Radarr.

"He has been part of the Strike family since the four of us were kids," Aerrow explained, "I promise that he will be the only exception."

"Very well. You have all worked hard to become strong. There is a shrine on Terra Siren that you must see. It will tell you a story that will give you more answers than I possibly can."

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

We went to Terra Siren and I left to give the team an update on our location.

The four of us drew our weapons as we entered the shrine. We looked around in awe. The entire shrine appeared to be made of black glass.

I walked over to the altar and knelt before it. My brother and cousins followed suit.

I attached my blades together to create my double ended sword. I held it in my hands and closed my eyes.

I briefly opened my eyes and saw that Ariella had taken her blades in her hands and knelt on the ground to my left, Kale held his blade with both hands and knelt on the ground to my right, and Katalina was holding her double ended sword in both hands and kneeling on the ground on Ariella's left. My eyes closed and I was pulled into a vision.

My cousins, brother, and I all stood in a throne room. The odd thing was that it was a throne room with flags that held the Storm Hawks insignia. I looked at the person sitting on the throne and found a man with red hair and striking blue eyes.

"Presenting the Queen of Cyclonia, Drusilla Cyclone," an announcer declared.

We watched as a peace treaty was brought out and signed by the Atmosian King and the Cyclonian Queen.

The scene changed to the private living area and there were two women and one man laughing at something the King had said.

"Freya, Dahlia, my dear cousins, Marcus, my brother, I have a notion that something bad is going to happen," the King stated.

"No matter what happens, we will be at your side, Alaric," Freya replied.

I was shocked and my family's expressions mirrored mine.

"They're us," Ariella gasped, "Alaric is Aerrow, Marcus is Kale, I'm Freya, and Dahlia is Kat."

The scene changed to the throne room again, only this time there was a man kneeling in front of Alaric.

"The Cyclonians have betrayed us, they've launched a full scale attack on Terra Gale and they are headed here next. You and your family must flee Your Majesty," the man said.

"The only ones that shall be fleeing are the Queen and the Prince," Alaric replied.

The Queen entered with the Prince in her arms and after being informed of the circumstances, she agreed to run with the Prince. They fled the castle, accompanied by five guards.

The throne room doors burst open and in walked Cyclonia's Queen. We watched in horror as she brutally killed the King and his remaining family. She sat on the throne and snapped her fingers. The flags in the throne room became those of Cyclonia and the room darkened so much so that the only light sources were the red flames in the torches.

The scene faded and became a court room where the first High Council of Terra Avalon punished the Cyclonian Queen.

A voice began to speak, "There are many things to take away from this. The fall of the monarchs of Atmos, Cyclonia's victory, and the disappearance of all light of Atmos for over five hundred years. But how all this ties into your mission is what you'll have to figure out. There is a way that each of you fit into this story," images of me flashed before us, "Aerrow, Sky Knight and leader of the Storm Hawks. The eldest Strike child at age twenty one. He is the first key to Atmos becoming what it once was," images Kale flashed before us next, "Kale is the second youngest at age nineteen. He may be the spare, but he knows that his life is devoted to helping his brother and fulfilling his duty," next was Ariella, "Ariella is the second eldest at age twenty. She is an excellent archer and swords-woman. Her wish is to always protect those close to her," then came Katalina, "At age sixteen, Katalina is the youngest and the most daring. She has a lot prove. Her wish is to become as good as her elder sister and cousins are. Now I have something to say to each of you. When she killed the King, Drusilla shattered his crown into eight pieces, four gold pieces of the crown itself and four jewels, you much all find one of each. I'll give you some hints that may help you: Alaric, Marcus, Freya, and Dahila, each a Strike want to help you to set things right. Alaric says look to the stars and find treasure in the light. Freya says, look to the waves and find gold hidden in the dark. Marcus says, look to the flames and watch as they dance enticingly, waiting for you to find the gold among them. Dahlia says look at the earth and it helps things grow, find gold among the dirt and green earth. Jewels you'll find each in a different way by never eating shredded wheat. The first jewel lies in the place where one should never go from here. The second is where one would eat. The third is said to have been shredded. The fourth is found in the wheat. Each of you must take one of each and only one of each by your own will or consequences will befall you. Assemble the crown in a place of Strike's past. Then you must find the weapons of the Strikes of old. The Blade of the Sky, the Bow of Waves, the Sword of Fire, and the Staff of Earth. Each is to found in its own element. Then take the weapons and the crown to the darkness and crown the rightful heir to Atmos and defeat the evil ones. Do this in double the time of two months and you will succeed."

The voice faded and a new one began to say the prophecy, "Four Strikes, two sons and two daughters. Two brothers and two sisters. Four cousins. Each with skills of their own shall be born and divided. One shall be taken at a young age by darkness. One shall take refuge on an abandoned Terra. Two shall remain in one place. Divided they fall, but united they will stand. Each shall gain powers, but only one of them shall be a Sky Knight. Once the four Strikes are united they shall restore glory to the house of Strike and their ancestors. The crown of Atmos shall be whole again and all shall bow down before it. The darkness shall be destroyed and the House of Strike shall rise again."

My eyes flew open. I got up and looked at my family.

"Do you ever wonder why we're doing this?" Kale asked, "I mean what happened, took place over a hundred years ago."

"Kale, we're doing this for our family, for the Strike family name and for Atmos," Ariella replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"Aerrow if the Cyclonians are still out there then they're going to want the crown," Katalina told me. The gears in my head were now turning insanely.

"What are you thinking brother?" Kale asked.

"I'm going to tell the others that we're leaving on a mission for four months. We'll need some food, camping supplies, and an explanation," I told them.

"An explanation?"

"I know the others well. They aren't going to let us go so easily."

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Five: Conflict

AN: Here's chapter five. Enjoy. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Five

Conflict

(Piper-POV)

Everyone sat down to dinner that night. It was silent until Aerrow spoke, "Ari, Kale, Kat, I have to leave for four months."

Finn spat out his drink.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you the reason, but I can tell you that it's part of my destiny," Aerrow replied.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

The night went by quickly and suddenly it was morning. I went down to the hanger and found Aerrow, Kale, Ariella, and Katalina preparing their rides.

"All set?" I asked.

"Yes," Aerrow replied as he turned to me. Finn, Junko, and Stork weren't here yet and Radarr would be leaving with the Strike kids.

I just wanted him to stay here, even though I knew he had to leave. He hugged me and when he pulled away from the hug, he kissed me. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," I whispered back. I could tell that once he took off, his family would mock him relentlessly.

Finn, Junko, and Stork arrived and goodbyes were exchanged. Aerrow said that in his absence I was in charge.

They took off into the skies and the rest of us went back into the bridge.

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

"Hey guys, look," I told them. In the distance we saw Cyclonians. "Stay in the clouds," I commanded.

We took cover in the clouds and flew to a spot where we could listen to the two Cyclonians talk.

"So where is this crown anyway?"

"They say it was shattered so that no pathetic Strike could ever rule Atmos again."

"Well then where's the first piece?"

"I don't know for sure, but our mistress says that it should be on a Terra with a clear night sky."

"So many Terras have clear night skies! How does she expect us to narrow it down?"

"Don't worry, she said the Strikes would be looking for the crown as well. They'll lead us right to the first piece."

I looked at my family and they understood the message my eyes held, "Proceed with extreme caution."

We flew in silence in the clouds over the Cyclonians and landed on Terra Siren. We made camp inside the shrine.

Ariella, Kale, and I divided the guard shifts amongst ourselves. Katalina protested, saying that she was old enough to stand guard, but the three of us refused. So there I was, sitting by my sleeping family, with a lit lantern at my side. I was to stand watch for the next four hours and then wake Ariella for the next watch.

As I sat, my mind focused on two things. Half focused on guarding and the other half wandered in thought.

If someone had told me a month ago that I'd be sitting in a shrine by a lantern, guarding my family, I would have laughed, because back then, I didn't know I had any family left. Now, they were my first concern. It scared me to think of myself responsible for their safety, but I had to accept that I was. Then there was Piper, my…well…I suppose…my girlfriend. I'd left her behind and wouldn't see her for four long months. It pained me to think about, but this is how it had to be.

Then of course there were my friends, Finn, Junko, and Stork. I knew that Junko and Stork would miss me, but I wasn't so sure about Finn. I hadn't exactly given him reason to trust me lately, with all of the secrets I've been keeping. I felt guilty about it, but I wasn't sure how to make it up to him.

Then there was this memory that kept haunting me. It was from my childhood. I was pushing a little girl on the swing. Her eyes were those of my Mother. That's what startled me and then I heard Mother call, "Aerrow…" she called the girl as well, but I couldn't remember her name.

I woke Ariella at the four hour mark and before I could fall asleep, she spoke, "Aerrow, I feel like there are more pieces to our puzzling past. I just don't know what they are. I keep seeing this little boy with black hair and he has my Mother's eyes."

"I know how you feel Ari, this young girl keeps haunting my thoughts. I don't know what to make of it."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon."

The next day, Kale, Ariella, and I were talking by the altar.

"Look what I found!" Katalina declared as she ran in. We followed her to a room lit with torches. On the far wall were some carvings.

We got closer and saw that it was a family portrait. Our parents stood in the back. Father had placed a hand on my right shoulders and his other hand rested on Kale's left shoulder. Mother carried a little girl in her arms. Uncle Ace had an arm wrapped around Ariella and his around wrapped around Katalina. Aunt Nova carried a little boy.

"Our names are written here in an old language. There are two others as well, Damien and Iris, the two lost Strikes," Ariella stated.

"Iris," Kale whispered. He brushed a hand over the image of Iris.

"What happened to them?" Katalina asked.

"You were too young to remember Kat. I remember a little, but it's not enough to satisfy my need to know," I replied, "All I remember is waking up in the middle of the night to Mother and Aunt Nova screaming. They were in the nursery and there were two empty cribs and a shattered window in front of them. Damien and Iris were gone, and no one knew who had taken them."

There was a crash and we ran outside and found two hooded figures waiting for us. One stood in front of us and the other sat on a tree branch.

"We've been waiting for you," one of them stated.

"Who are you?" Kale asked. They lowered their hoods and we were surprised to find a boy and girl who both looked to be fifteen. Their eyes were red.

"They call me Slayer and this is my sister, Shadow," the boy replied.

"What do you want?" Ariella asked.

"It's not what we want, it's what our Queen wants. She wants you to get her the crown and bring it to her."

"Never."

"As you wish, but be warned throughout your efforts to get the crown, you will do battle with us. Long live Cyclonia!"

They lunged at us and we managed to fight them off.

Slayer and Shadow retreated and the Oracle appeared.

"It seems fate is testing you," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Kale asked.

"All will be revealed in time. But the eldest two must revisit the past through the eyes of the lost and endure what they did."

The Oracle disappeared and I turned to my family.

"Kale, it's your turn to get food, Kat stand guard, if you see anything, I want to know. Ari, you and I need to talk," I told them. Ariella followed me inside.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How good are you at creating an image of the past?" I asked.

"That depends on when you want to see."

"The night Iris and Damien were taken and what happened after, but from their point of view."

"I don't know much about that, but I can try, although no promises of success."

"Do it, take me back, let me see the events of the capture as Damien and Iris saw them."

"You'll be in a trance for quite some time and neither of us will be able to defend ourselves."

"Get Kale and Kat to guard us."

She left and returned with Kale and Katalina. My brother and Katalina drew their weapons and stood in front of Ariella and I protectively.

I knelt before Ariella and she placed her fingertips on my temples.

We closed our eyes and opened them to find ourselves in the nursery as it was fifteen years ago.

I looked into the cribs and found a black hair baby boy and a baby girl with reddish brown hair. Both were sleeping peacefully.

"Iris," I murmured, "Damien."

"This is two weeks after they were born," Ariella whispered.

We watched the events play out. The window smashed and two figures in dark cloaks entered and grabbed the two infants, who both started to wail. The hooded figures disappeared into the night and Mother and Aunt Nova burst in. They took one look at the scene before them and broke down tears.

Father and Uncle Ace came in next and with their weapons drawn. Ariella and I watched with heavy hearts as they realized that their youngest family members were gone.

I glanced at Ariella. The scene became a living room where Ace and Lightning returned from searching for Damien and Iris.

"Anything?" Narcisa asked desperately.

Lightning shook his head.

"My sweet baby girl," Narcisa sobbed.

"Daddy," a girl's voice called. I turned and gasped when I saw Ariella as a young girl. A young boy ran up behind her. I realized that the young boy was me.

"Why are you crying," my younger self asked as he climbed the couch next to Narcisa.

I heard Ariella's quiet gasp as a young Kale and Katalina ran in. I thought I heard Ariella's heart shatter. I know mine did.

There were no words to describe the sheer pain our parents went through trying to explain our younger selves that our youngest siblings weren't coming home.

We were transported to Cyclonia where we saw the horrors that Damien and Iris faced. They were beaten wherever the guards got bored and for disobedience by the Queen. Damien took blows for Iris and was proud of him for stepping up and protecting my little sister.

The Queen finally had enough of Damien and Iris and used a crystal to make them her servants.

"Tell me your names," she commanded.

"I am Slayer and this is my sister Shadow," Damien replied. My eyes widened in shock.

Ariella and I woke up in the shrine.

I got up and my eyes held determination.

"Ari, I want a cure for them now," I told her, "Kale, Kat any news?"

"Slayer and Shadow have busy with tortures in Cyclonia," Kale replied.

"Find a way to draw them here."

Kale nodded as he and Katalina hurried away.

A week later, we were ready and Shadow and Slayer decided to show their faces.

We sprang out of the bushes and knocked them unconscious. Ariella fed them the cure and they woke up.

"Ugh, my head," Damien groaned before turning to Iris, "Iris are you alright?"

"I think so," she replied.

Damien turned to us, "Thank you for saving us, whoever you are."

I saw Katalina's face fall. It made sense that they didn't remember us, since they were only born two weeks prior to the kidnapping.

"We're your family," Ariella told her brother.

"Prove it!" Damien demanded.

Ariella handed them a photo of our family as it used to be. She then pointed each of us out. Damien and Iris tackled us with hugs when Ariella finished.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I told Iris as I stroked her hair, before turning to Damien, "I'm proud of you for stepping up and keeping Iris safe, when the rest of us couldn't."

I turned to Ariella, "Let's start hunting the first piece."

"What are you talking about? What are you looking for?" Iris asked.

"Something that will help us take down Cyclonia."

Ariella nodded at me and went back into the shrine with Kale and Katalina following. Damien and Iris looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I'll explain everything in time, but right now I need to make sure Ari is alright. You two can go into the shrine and find Kale and Kat, they'll show you where you can sleep," I replied. I went inside and walked into the sacred room, where I found Ariella kneeling before the altar and she turned to face me.

Tears welled up in her eyes. I went to her side and knelt down next to her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, like she would die if she let go of me.

"I can't do it, Aerrow," she sobbed, "I can't."

"What happened, Ari?" I asked gently as I felt her tears fall onto my cloak.

"I went into my trance to hunt the piece, and it started fine, but I s-saw you and a demon draining your life essence and I screamed. I couldn't watch anymore. So I turned away, and saw the carnage. Kale's bloody face and crushed shoulder were what I saw first. Then I saw Kat's bloodstained body. I looked back at you when I heard you pleading for mercy, but the demon was relentless and finished you. I heard your last breath and then you were silent. I screamed through tears of despair and through all the suffering I saw something glisten in the darkness. It was crown piece. But it didn't look like a piece of a crown, it looked like a choker, but I sensed that it was a crown piece."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you know the Terra's name?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "But I know the Strikes originally ruled from here and Terra Avalon."

"Do some digging and keep me posted." The shrine had a library with old history books, so Ariella would have no problem doing research.

"Of course."

"I'm going to check on Kale and Kat. I'll be nearby, so if you need me, give a shout." Ariella nodded and I noticed her shaken expression. "Are you alright to be left alone for a while?"

"I'll be alright," she told me.

I hesitantly left and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ariella pick up her blades and sheath them. She pulled out a silver crystal and held it above her head. It shone in the moonlight and it shook as her hands trembled.

"Have faith Ari, we will come of this alive. No one believes in your clairvoyant capabilities more than me. Trust your instincts," I told her in a low voice that echoed around the room.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think, please.


	6. Chapter Six: Change of Guardians

AN: I know this one's kinda short and I'm sorry for that. It's supposed to be a semi filler part so I can really get the story going later. Enjoy. Disclaimer's obvious, but I own all of my OCs.

* * *

Chapter Six

Change of Guardians

(Iris-POV)

I slashed at Kale. I looked over his shoulder and saw Aerrow coming.

"Kale!" he called.

Kale turned around and as Aerrow got closer, I smiled, but it faded when I saw the serious expression on my eldest brother's face and I knew something was wrong.

Aerrow handed a letter to Kale. Kale read and looked at Aerrow, shocked.

"Murdered," he whispered, "Where are Ari and Kat?"

"Kat's inside, and Ari is by the fire pit. I'll talk to Ari," Aerrow promised.

"I'll talk to Kat."

My brothers went their separate ways and I was left alone in the main hall.

* * *

(Kale-POV)

I walked into our makeshift sleeping area and found Katalina lying on her sleeping bag. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair, not saying a word. Neither of us really knew what to say. I hoped Aerrow was having an easier time than I was.

* * *

(Aerrow-POV)

I saw Ariella sitting by the burning fire. I went and sat down next to her.

"I remember when I was young and Daddy took me out for rides on his skimmer every day. He'd show me Terra Avalon from the sky and point out all of the places that he used to go with Uncle Lightning. He kept taking me out until I was five. Then...well...you know what happened. I just can't believe that when I was just starting to forgive him, he gets murdered," Ariella whispered as her tears began to fall I wrapped her in my embrace. "Our last living guardian is dead. You know what this means don't you? As the eldest Strike child, you're responsible for the rest of us now. You are the leader of the House of Strike now."

As I held a distraught Ariella in my arms, what she said sunk in. I was the parent now in a sense. I was responsible for them. I was their sole provider. Their sole protector. I couldn't be reckless anymore. I had to be cunning and cautious because if I wasn't then I was as good as dead. And if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to protect my family.

* * *

AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Please.


End file.
